Broken
by ebgb08
Summary: Non magic AU. Harry is turned brutally by James, and is forced to become his sex slave. when they run into the Cullens will Harry's luck change? RAPE, non-con, child abuse, SLASH. Rated M for a REASON!
1. prologue

WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND ANY OF THE FOLLOWING OFFENSIVE. Brutal rape, child abuse, slavery, SLASH, blood, gore, foul language, etc.

AN: hey guys! Here's another one I had this one bouncing around in my head for a while and I decided to get it out there tell me if you like/hate it though no flames as I HAVE warned you this will not be a nice story at the beginning. It gets better but this is more to give the backing of Harry's personality. If you don't like it you can skip this chap and the next if you need to. :P kay hope you like.

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Prolouge: Agony

Harry trudged down the dreary street slowly, trying not to pull at the open the weeping wounds on his shoulders and back, hissing slightly when his jacket scraped across them causing more blood to seep out. 'Stupid Uncle Vernon. Like I could have known he would lose a client today. Urgh, anger management anyone?' Grumbling slightly at his thoughts he startled a bit when he heard something from the alleyway ahead of him, it sounded like a low growl and moan put together. Pausing he wondered if maybe he should cross the road to avoid it, but decided against it as his wounds pulled once more and reluctantly he continued on.

As he slowly came even with the opening he was roughly yanked into the dank dark alley and shoved back first into a wall, causing him to scream out in agony before a rough set of lips and teeth set about devouring his mouth cutting him off. Whimpering he tried to push the guy off of him, and it was definitely a male as he could feel a rather large erection against his stomach, only to be met with what felt like marble and only ended up hurting himself. Harry squirmed when the cold air suddenly hit his slightly over heated flesh from the infection that had begun setting in and realized that the guy had literally just ripped his clothes off.

Letting out a yell and then shouting, "Let me go! What are you doing! Stop!" when he felt his legs being held in a bruising grip and stuck around the guys hips and then his world descended into agony, as the man thrust up into him with no preparation whatsoever and then set a bone breaking pace grunting and snarling out that "he wanted this" and "wasn't he such a good whore." Harry had tears of agony and shame dripping steadily down his face and he felt his femur break from the grip the guy had on his right leg, his left leg popped out of its socket then his hip broke in a blinding flash of pain that caused him to see white. When the guy stilled Harry breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over as he felt the man cum deep inside him, then he cried out as the man bit him. He BIT him! And the pain tripled tenfold seemingly causing the man, no monster, to get hard again and begin pounding into him even harder.

By now Harry had withdrawn into his mind trying to block out the agonizing pain and horror of what was happening. 'What did I do to deserve this? First my Uncle now this! Let me just die already if this is all I have been living for!' Harry zoned out and vaguely noted that the monster was on his fifth erection causing him to think, does he never tire? Surely that's not human, none of this is human! Harry barely managed to mumble out, "What are you?" before the man smirked menacingly at him and said, "I'm a vampire and soon you will be too. The name is James, but you may only call me Master you little slut."

Shutting out the rest of the world as his world crumbled around him he didn't realize that James carried him far away from that alley and then continued to bite and pound into him the three whole days it took for him to turn into a vampire. He didn't know that his eyes stayed their unnatural emerald green color or that they stayed staring straight above him as James pounded into him or that James was unnerved by it nor did he know that finally annoyed and creeped out by his stare James placed a pillow over his head, which ironically, caused him to have no bit marks above his collar bones, James seemed determined to bite every inch of his skin he could reach in retaliation.

When he finally pulled himself free from his mind four days later, which had saved his human memories, not that he counted that as a plus but there you go, when he subconsciously realized he wasn't being brutally raped anymore he found himself lying in the middle of a forest naked and covered in silver scars shaped like teeth marks and able to see clearer than ever before. His hearing was phenomenal as well, being able to hear the man who had called himself James walking back with something struggling in his arms. He could also feel the earth and the wind as if they were apart of him and he could also feel the small stream about three miles north of where he sat.

Hearing what sounded like a frantic drum beat he cocked his head to the side and turned in the direction it was coming from, James' direction. Scrambling backwards Harry hit a tree causing it groan before stilling as he had hit it harder than he thought possible, when James came into sight and a slow hungry grin came over his face as he caught sight of Harry cowering away from him.

"Hello, my little whore. I brought you something to eat, sorry it's only a mountain lion but until you can control yourself better this will have to do. I so do not want the Volturri after my ass for not being able to control you." James had the huge mountain lion by the scruff of its neck and held it out to Harry who was staring intently at its' throat, "Well, go on eat it." James gave it a little shake and Harry gave up resisting as the burning in his throat became too much and he pounced on it and ripped into its' throat moaning as the most delicious taste flooded his mouth and greedily began gulping down the life force of the gigantic animal that was scrabbling at his chest and arms futilely.

Before he knew it he was thrown face down in the dirt as James moaned out, "Damn that's fucking hot." And again plunged into his once again tight arse, this time Harry had to hold back a moan as something deep inside was hit forcefully causing his prick to harden against his will causing a dry sob to emit from his throat as he attempted to buck the vampire off of him, "Ple..Please! 't!"

James chuckled cruelly before reaching around and saying, "It feels like you're enjoying this you little whore. Maybe you like pain well if that's the case don't mind if I do." With this James set a brutalizing pace even for a vampire and started biting Harry's shoulders which caused Vampires a fair bit of pain still, and dragged his fingernails roughly down his back bringing up tears in his skin that closed right back up all while pounding into that spot deep inside of Harry causing the pleasure and pain to mix and soon Harry was cumming faster and harder than he ever had before.

His fingers scrabbled in the dirt as he dry sobbed again in humiliation causing the grass to wilt and die as his unnoticed power caused his pain to be inflicted on the earth near him as well. After three more times James sighed in satisfaction. "Alright, we should head out now whore. Get up!" This was delivered with a kick to the side as Harry had stopped giving out a reaction the second time around. Harry gracefully made his way to his feet even through the slight pain he felt as it was way less than he would have thought he'd have from a brutal rape like that one, in fact the only thing still hurting were the bite marks on his back and only very little. "Remember you are to call me Master, even around the others, is that understood?"

Harry bit his lip then nodded resentfully, "Yes, m. master." He got a gleeful smirk in return causing him to flinch slightly. As they walked away they didn't notice that the mountain lion twitched before shakily rising to its' feet and shaking itself then carefully moving off into the forest, none the worse for wear other than a slight dizziness from blood loss.

Harry would find that he could control if he killed his prey or not and also if they would feel pain or a sort of bliss as he bit them. He would keep this and his control of some of the elements a secret not wanting James to use him more than he already was. Ninety-five years would pass in this fashion Harry locking himself away in his mind every time his 'Master' used his body and when James, Victoria, and Laurent went out to get 'dinner' he would practice and get control over his abilities.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh and I own nothing sorry for not sticking it on the chapter before.

AN: Same warning guys!

Chapter 1: Unwilling participant

When James' and the other two in the coven showed up after getting their dinner in a small town agitated Harry was mildly curious as they immediately told him to get ready to go out and meet a local coven. They had never met another coven before, just loan vampires, so this would be a new experience for him. However, by now Harry had begun to withdraw more and more into himself so even the curiosity of a new coven died quickly in him, and he merely nodded and stood to follow them.

The sound of thunder came and then as a sort of echo a loud crack also came similar to thunder before a baseball of all things flew out of nowhere and Harry curiously caught it and saw a little bit of smoke coming off of it before it was snatched away from him by his so called master who just sneered at him to "keep your eyes down slut" then handed it to Laurent who had his hand out for it. Nodding Harry did as he was told and fell into step behind him.

Gliding out of the forest with the wind behind them Laurent holds up the ball, "I believe this belongs to you," then casually tosses it to the oldest looking one there with blonde hair, curiously all of them had amber eyes that Harry only saw from the corner of his eye as he had to keep his eyes down so as not to attract attention.

The vampire said smooth voice and polite smile, "Thank you."

Laurent asked, "Could you use four more players?" Which caused Harry to start, as he had included him, which was very odd as he was never included.

The other vampire said, "Of course" though the tension was palpable, to Harry at least.

Laurent introduced them saying casually, "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria, Harry, and James."

"Would you like to bat first," the ever polite vampire said even as he seemed to tense as if in preparation for something. Laurent picks up the bat and the other Vampires take the field slowly. Harry noticed a girl that was hiding behind what looked like the only unmated male there and tensed knowing what would follow would not be good. He prepared himself to do something that he swore he would never do, get between James and a meal.

The polite vampire says, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent smoothly replies with, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes we maintain a permanent residence," this caused all four of the new coven to be surprised as that was actually very unusual.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore." Laurent said firmly, more to James and Victoria than to the other clan.

Victoria's slightly little girlish voice sounded next, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East."

As the younger blonde male pitched the ball Laurent slammed it away but to small pixie girl dashes and quickly gets it much to Laurent's annoyance, causing James to smirk. James is up next and he smashes the ball much farther than Laurent and dashes toward first where the bronze haired one that was hiding the girl stood and Harry got ready to intervene. As James began to pass the girl he screeched to a halt and snapped his head towards her with a sick smile he said, "Oh look, you brought a snack."

The bronze haired one lept in front of the girl with a snarl and the oldest blonde man said tensely, "The girl is with us."

As the other coven rushed in front of the girl Laurent and Victoria slid smoothly behind James while Harry hesitated causing the blonde pitcher to glance briefly at him before turning back to the more obvious threat, James.

Finally, making up his mind as Laurent said, "We won't harm her," and getting back a growled, "Just try it" from the huge one, Harry slid sensually in front of James with his back to the other coven and glanced up from below his eyelashes and placed his hands demurely on James' chest causing arousal to flare in his 'master's' eyes.

"Aww, Master," this caused several of the vampires behind him to jerk in surprise before settling to see what would happen, "I thought you wanted me tonight? What would you want with that scrawny little cunt anyway?" Harry felt sick at what he was saying and doing and was extremely tense around his shoulders so as not to alert James he was pretending, then hearing the growl from behind him had him also nervous about the obviously powerful coven behind him and almost whimpered before remembering he was supposed to be seducing his so called master right then, and steeled his nerves before taking the final leap to what he knew would be a painful and humiliating few days of continuous rape. He slid his hands up his masters chest and behind his neck before standing on his very tippy toes and kissing his 'masters' jaw.

Suddenly James groaned and roughly grabbed his hips drawing him up and snogging the living daylights out of him right in front of the other coven apparently forgetting about the so called snack at the first sign of willing participation on his sluts part. Harry felt incredibly sick with self-loathing and slight relief that the girl was okay before he had to return his attention back to being 'willing'. And moaned grinding himself into his 'master' almost panicking when he didn't get hard but James didn't even notice as he sped away from their own as well as the other coven. Before stopping in the just inside the tree line and ripping his clothes off, still within hearing distance of the others causing Harry to whimper slightly before purposefully moaning in fake ecstasy then before he could stop it a pain filled scream was ripped from him as James slammed into him for the first time in a few days which for a vampire was like a year of healing so it hurt to say the least then he arched into James as he hit his prostate and he became hard forcing a strangled sob/moan out of him.

Hearing Laurent make excuses for them then say, "Hurry up with your whore James, we should move on before too long," causing James to snarl at him and continue his brutal pace. Harry heard as the other coven got in the jeep and sped away after shocked gasps as they heard what was happening to him. Sighing in relief Harry focused back on James to find him just about to bite into him again and braced himself. With teeth clenched he let out a yell before being able to calm himself down again.

After James got through with him two days later he left Harry full of and covered in their cum before sated, he walked away from him without a care. Harry gingerly touched a few of his new bite marks and hissed in pain before rolling onto his side and curling into a ball and shaking.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! *cries hysterically* lmao anywho enjoy :D

Guys who don't like the violent parts can read now if they want but there are still slight gore and grossness.

Chapter two: saved?

Several hours passed when he heard several sets of footsteps running toward where he lay causing him to jerk then gather his ripped clothes into his lap with his back to the tree nearest him and trying to become as small as possible hoping they would miss him which was futile as the air positively reeked with sex till the wind kicked up and now even though it was still bad for vampire senses it was at least bearable.

When the three male vampires stopped in front of him he didn't move and just waited for them to either keep moving or say something. Harry twitched as the largest one gasped and took a step towards him then Harry forced himself to still and wait for whatever they would do

"Gods, how could anyone do this to someone of their own coven?" the big one choked out.

There was a rustling sound then what sounded like the oldest blonde said, "I'm going to place a pile of clothes beside you do you want me to take a look at those bites? I'm a doctor."

Harry jerked in surprise before hesitantly nodding, curious to see what he would do for them. He watched the hand all the way to the first wound keeping his eyes half lidded to hide his eyes further and forced himself to hold still as the man gently prodded the wounds causing a soft whimper to come forth. The older vampire then pulled out a tube of something and gently rubbed it in causing harry to almost _purr _in relief as he leaned into the soothing feeling of being taken care of, something he couldn't ever remember, not even when he had been human. If he could cry he would have tears rolling down his face at this brand new sensation. Soon all of his wounds were covered in the stuff and a box of baby wipes were pushed into his hands as the younger blonde crouched beside him saying, "So you can clean up a bit before changing."

Harry stared blankly at the box before hoarsely saying, "Thank you."

As the three men stood and backed away the oldest blonde said, "We will be right over here when you are done." Harry jerkily nodded, then making sure they were not looking he hurriedly cleaned up grimacing at the familiar feeling of drying cum slide from his already healed backside. He pulled on the button up shirt leaving it open so as not to irritate his slowly healing bites. When he finished he hesitantly walked to where he could hear their low murmuring which stopped when they heard him approach. Still keeping his head down Harry said, "Thank you very much."

He shifted as they all turned to him and the oldest one said gently, "We should be the ones to thank you. You saved our friend with what you did."

Harry curled in on himself having never been thanked so he was unsure how to react he just nodded and clenched his hands in the fabric of his borrowed pants. "Would you like to come with us back to our home? You could take a proper shower and some more medicine if you'd like." Harry hesitated, but knew James wouldn't come looking for him for at least two more days if not three as he usually took that long to himself after such a long, 'session'.

Still not really willing to put himself in a situation with so many unknown vampires he wavered then nearly jerked in shock when the younger blonde vampire got to what was really bothering him and said, "You could leave whenever you wanted as long as you don't harm anyone intentionally."

He paused a second longer before finally giving in and nodding yes shakily. The big one whooped then said, "Great! Esme is looking forward to meeting you!" The loudness of his whoop caused Harry to jerk back before calming himself and following the trio silently.

Even though he really wanted to look around at the house they stopped before he made sure not to and to keep his eyes firmly on the ground as he knew better than to let his eyes be discovered that would lead to agonizing pain when his 'master' found out. Being led to the couch the trio asked him to sit then a loud squeal caused Harry to jerk and reflexively glance up at the odd sound which in turn caused gasps as everyone was looking at him and saw his eyes, gasping in horror Harry hurriedly dropped his eyes again but knew it was too late. Shaking slightly he clenched his hands on top of the borrowed pants and waited for them to realize he was a freak and throw him out or worse.

Silence filled the room before he saw a hand slightly bigger than his come into his vision and then tilt his head up causing his fear filled emerald green to look into concern filled soft amber eyes of the oldest woman there, "Are you alright? We didn't mean to startle you but your eyes are gorgeous. We were not expecting them, well, Alice saw which was what caused her to squeal, but you don't need to hide them from us."

When he spoke he was so quiet even being vampires the others needed to lean in to hear him, "Please, don't tell J. master."

Grim looks came over the other vampires' features at hearing his plea as well as how he addressed James even if it was reluctantly. Harry watched as they passed several glances to each other before finally the younger blonde stepped forward and took the females place crouched in front of him. "We promise we will not tell anyone, not even anyone from your coven. May we ask how old you were when you were turned, it's just you look awfully young and children are not allowed to be turned. James could be in some serious trouble if he is going to make this a habit."

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion having never been told that then figured it was one of the rules the Volturri had that he was never told in order to keep him ignorant and dependent on James and the coven then said, "I was turned on my seventeenth birthday. How young do I look?" He asked this while looking down at himself as if he was about to find out just by looking down, then he looked up to see that the others looked slightly amused at how he had checked himself out.

The male still crouched in front of him smiled comfortingly and said, "It's alright, you just look like you should be only about thirteen or fourteen, if that had been the case we would have had to report James to the Volturri." Seeing Harry's panicked look the male said soothingly, "But that's not the case so no worries, right?" Harry sighed in slight relief slight disappointment that he wouldn't be rid of his so called 'master' yet, and relief that he wouldn't have to deal with the Volturri without knowing anything about them. The male seemed to hesitate before reaching forward to brush his scar riddled chest sadly and asking, "Did James do all of these? Do they go all the way down?"

Harry looked where he was touching and saw the silver scars that were making a lattice pattern down his front and tried not to think of just how much it covered, including all of his prick and balls, boy had those been painful events as James seemed to take particular sick pleasure in causing as much pain as he could. Then Harry shrugged and said, "Yes, and whoever he decided to loan me to on our travels." Hearing shocked gasps he looked up into the enraged, disturbed, and pained faces looking at him causing him to draw into himself a little.

The male in front of him closed his eyes wearily before exhaling then saying, "Well, you don't have to worry about any of us doing anything like this to you. You have my word on that. Now, we still haven't introduced ourselves, for that I apologize. My name is Jasper Hale, I am an empath, our leader, or as we like to think of him as our father, is Carlisle Cullen a doctor. His wife is Esme Cullen," here he pointed to the oldest looking two vampires the male nodding and the woman waving slightly. "The blonde sitting on the arm of the chair is Rosalie, the big guy in the chair is Emmett her husband." The two nodded the male with an excited grin on his face causing Harry to smile slightly before he stopped not used to doing so. "The one who squealed earlier is Alice my lovely wife who is also a seer," here he got a big grin and an excited wave so Harry smiled again and waved back a little. "Edward was the bronze haired one that stood in front of Bella the human you saved a couple days ago, he can read most peoples thoughts. They are getting her things so that we can keep an eye on her in case James decides he still wants a 'snack'."

Harry nodded and replied softly, "That's a good idea he's stubborn and if he wants it he'll try everything to get it." Shifting he winced as he felt the rest of the cum shift inside of him as his hole had already tightened keeping the rest inside of him till he pushed it out.

Jasper grimaced in sympathy before standing and motioning him to do so as well saying, "If you would like that shower you are more than welcome you can borrow some more clothes if you'd like, it's no problem." Nodding in relief Harry stood and followed Jasper eyes down out of habit more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Okay guys I'm upping the years Harry stayed with James and his coven to 95 years okay? sorry bout that I'm going in to change it now so no worries.

Warnings are still the same as in the prologue so please be sure to read them! now on with the story! :P

Chapter 3:

Taking his time in the shower as he didn't often get to use one usually being told to use a stream or lake nearby. He grimaced before expelling the venom and cum still inside of him then reaching down with soap coated fingers and washing out what he could reach accidentally brushing his prostate causing him to whimper quietly to himself not wanting to get hard so soon after the session with his 'master'. Rinsing off he dried off then wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom to see if they wanted him to give the clothes back, not really wanting to put them back on as they had a little bit of dried cum on them.

When he glided downstairs he noticed the shocked looks he was getting and figured he had done something he wasn't supposed to and shrank back in confusion taking a step back before in a blink Jasper was before him guiding him back upstairs saying, "Sorry, we forgot to bring you a change of clothes. You will be borrowing Edward's clothes for now as he seems the closest to you in size but we can get you some of your own soon if you'd like."

Harry relaxed then said, "Thank you, but I won't be allowed to stay very long. James doesn't like to be without for more than a week, so I should be back to him before then so that I don't lead him straight to you." Seeing the frown on Jasper's face Harry hurried to reassure him, "Oh don't worry about it I'm used to it. So it's nothing new." Hearing a crash from downstairs Harry jumped before turning to the grinding beside him. Frowning in confusion Harry tapped warily on the enraged vampire's shoulder before him asking, "Are you okay? I didn't say anything to offend you did I? Master says I do that alot I apologize for any offense I may have made."

Jasper released a breath to steady himself before saying smoothly, "Yes Harry. I am well. We will talk about your so called, master once you are clothed. Do not worry you haven't caused any offense and have no reason to fear. We just have some concerns we wish to clear up before you have to," here Jasper paused then seemed to force out, "go back."

The short green eyed male nodded in slight confusion before following him into the spacious room with a couch off to the side and a piano in the middle of the room. Jasper lead the younger vampire to a closet and pulled out some pants and another button up shirt so that the still slightly healing vampire bites could have some air. Harry shifted in pain desiding not to mention a particularly vicious bite on his penis which hadn't gotten hard when James had demanded it. When he turned to get dressed he didn't notice that Jasper was staring in slight shock to notice that yes, every inch of him was covered in the latice work of scars, he also didn't notice that a mirror was off to the side so when Jasper turned to leave he noticed the bite on his penis drawing a strangled sound from his throat.

Harry turned to see what was wrong after carefully pulling up the long baggy pants to see Jasper disappearing quickly out the door. Shrugging Harry finished getting dressed then walked to the door, which Jasper had closed, as someone was knocking on it. Tilting his head in confusion at Carlisle who stood on the other side with a grim look on his face and a tube of that home made medicine in his hand. "Jasper said you had a few more bites we didn't get the first time and also I wanted to reapply this to the ones on your chest. Do you mind?" Harry just shook his head in bewilderment and then followed the man to a room further down which had an actual bed and seemed to be a guest bedroom as their were no personal items filling it, being careful of the long pant legs.

Hearing the door downstairs close then a knock sounded on the door before opening to allow Jasper to come into the room Harry blinked at him before turning to the doctor who was guiding him to lay on the bed. "The others have gone out to hunt they will be back later."

Harry sighed thinking they were going to use him too then thinking at least he got a bed this time and laying back. When all Carlisle did was gently start applying the medicine again Harry couldn't hold back a purr as his inner vampire craved affection in any form having gone without for so long. Then the hands hesitated causing Harry to blink open his eyes to look at the doctor helping him, "I need you to remove your pants so I can get to the other ones, childe."

Harry frowned and tensed slightly but didn't hesitate knowing things got worse when you hesitated. Sliding the far to big jeans down his legs he stilled as he saw the other two vampires still as well not knowing what to do he clenched the bed sheets next to him gently so as not to tear them then asked, "Is, is something wrong?"

This caused Carlisle to cover his eyes in horror, finally acknowledging that this fledgling really did think what was being done to him was normal. Jasper just clenched his teeth again before saying, "No one should treat you this way childe. Not even your so called 'master'." Taken slightly aback at the way the blonde male spat out the term Harry flinched back a bit before stilling in wonder, having not had anyone say that to him. Ever.

"But this is why I was turned. It is my entire exsistance. I do not know anything else except what I was when I was a human and that was not much better at all! At least Ja.._Master _is not related to me." Here Harry did not quite managed to reasure the two men beside him just causing them to turn colder in their rage at the life he had been forced to endure.

Carlisle spoke a little sharper than he meant to then softened it as he went, "Regardless! Nothing like this should be done to anyone! Human or vampire aside, it is not right. Now. Harry, I need to apply this to your last bite, I apologize beforehand as I know this might be akward. Do not feel embaressed if you feel aroused in any way as this part of your anatomy is extremely sensitive and I made this medicine specifically to make vampire bites feel better."

Harry just nodded in curiousity at the medicine that would aparently make him aroused even though the bite was extremely painful still. A strangled gasp escaped him as his eyes flew open as the pain was all but obliterated to be replaced by a soothing pleasure, surely enough causing him to get an erection. He stilled so as not to create further friction as the doctor moved to quickly coat his bite covered penis which was healing at a rapid rate, now that the medicine was on it and his own venom was rushing to the area helping to speed up the healing process. The green eyed beauty closed his eyes tight and swallowed a groan as the doctor pulled away. Bringing himself under control by thinking of his master he swallowed the venom that had pooled in his mouth and rasped out, "S..sorry."

Getting a pat on his shoulder and a, "Don't be. It is a completely natural response. I'm just glad I could help. Now why don't you get redressed and then we can join the others in their hunt. I'm sorry but we do have an animal only diet and do not feed from any human within a five hundred mile radius. If you need to feed off a human we do ask that you go outside this radius so as not to draw suspision to our coven."

Harry just blinked and said, "I don't drink from humans. I only ever feed from animals as well since 'I am a whore and am not worthy of a real meal.' At least that is what James says, but I don't even think humans smell appetizing and like the taste of animal blood better anyway." This got a tenseness from the two vampires beside him before he finished, drawing confused and slightly awed looks at liking the taste of animal blood better. "Though when I do something James doesn't like, like running away, he punishes me by starving me for two weeks then locking me in with a human. I hate it cause it's not like they did anything wrong so I stopped trying to get away as he always finds me. Going so long without food _hurts." _Harry turned to see that the two other vampires were frozen in what looked like horror just staring at him. "Are you okay? Aren't we going to join the others?"

Jasper seemed to shake himself before saying in a slightly strangled voice, "Yes, we are just, how old are you? I mean in vampire years? There is no way a newborn could last that long without food."

Harry just tilted his head to the side and thought back for a minute his eyes glazing over as he tried to count back the years. "Oh! Yeah I remember I think about ninety-five years or so. It's 2005 right now right?" Getting a slightly taken aback nod he said, "yup! 95 years. How about you two?"

Jasper was shocked to say the least he had thought with how the shorter male had been acting he would only be about ten years old not ninety-five! But being forced to be someone's pet for that long could explain the almost childlike naivety as well. Since asking questions and being around vampires that didn't use him for his body was probably not allowed. Clearing his throat he said, "Well Carlisle is about three hundred and thirty-six, and I am coming up on one hundred and forty pretty soon."

Harry turned to stare at Carlisle and spoke before thinking, "Wow! So you're really old huh?" Getting a startled laugh from the older male Harry ducked his head in embarressment and rushed out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I mean, I."

He fell silent as the doctor laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright no harm done, and yes I am pretty old compared to the rest of my coven. Now I believe we have delayed long enough the others are bound to be getting worried by now." With that they headed out, Harry deciding to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't accidentally offend anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: WOW! so many reviews! I love it! Thanks guys. I actually decided on a Jasper/Harry/Alice pairing cause I've always wanted to see one and Alice would be able to help pull Harry out of any shell he might have and Jasper is good with this sort of thing from his war time troubles. Hope you guys like it. :P

Warnings still the same! (and RileeTheRiddler pointed out a very good point...lol...yes these things are offensive to everyone but just if they are not something you want to be reading about you shouldn't continue :) sorry bout the faux pas!) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Following behind the two blondes Harry was in awe over how this coven was treating him, treating him like he was worth something! He really liked Jasper, he seemed to know what he was worried about before he himself knew, and he was gorgeous too! Here Harry smiled a bit thinking he wouldn't mind being used by him, then his mind went to Jaspers wife and thought he wouldn't mind being used by both, it wouldn't be the first time after all. Coming out of his thoughts just in time to meet up with the first of the coven, the tall gorgeous blonde Rose? Rosalie? Who delicately finished up her meal, as much as a vampire could, before turning to them, Harry watched the animal slightly distressed to realize it had died before turning his attention to the conversation going on around him when he noticed they were all looking at him. "Ummm, I'm sorry what was that?"

Getting a gentle smile from the woman, drawing two understanding looks from the two males from her coven she said, "It's alright hun. We were just wondering what your preferance in animal was so that we could point you in that direction."

Harry blinked, "Oh, uh, I like mountain lions so I can drink my fill without killing them." This drew slightly alarmed looks from the three before him and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Without killing them? What do you mean? Every time you drink from an animal it kills them, you do know that right?" Jasper said this in a soft voice as if telling a kid Santa wasn't real.

Harry just frowned in confusion, "But, but I never do. They're always fine after I finish. I promise! I wouldn't kill anything! I swear!" Harry started to panic thinking they were going to send him away if he was killing inocent animals not even registering that Rosalie had just done so herself.

The three coven members looked at each other in slight disbelief before Jasper gently spoke once again, "Alright, it's okay Harry we have just never met anyone that could do that maybe if you showed us what you mean we would understand better."

Relaxing as he realized they weren't getting rid of him he nodded happily and set off in the direction they pointed him in. Coming up on the mountain lion he did his routine of standing in front of it staring it in the eyes before calmly walking to its side and petting the silky fur before kneeling down and gently biting down being sure to use his calming venom so as not to scare it away. Drinking his fill he lapped at the wound and patted the drowsy lion on the head before letting it go. The Cullen and two Hales watched in shocked silence as the lion loped off without any adverse effects then turned to the short brunette who was eyeing them nervously as they hadn't said anything yet. "Um, that was good right? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Tensing as the three started talking at once before a pink and black blur sped into the clearing startling the other three while Harry just blinked at the excited Alice standing in front of him having grabbed his hands in hers. "Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I wish I could do that! How did you do it? Can you teach me?" She looked as if she was about to continue talking at the over whelmed vampire before Jasper laid a now calm hand on her shoulder causing her to settle a bit but still kept her excited and curious gaze on him.

"I, I don't know, I thought everyone could do it? I can try to teach you but it's pretty simple if you think about it."

Here Harry received three enthusiastic nods and Carlisle's thoughtful one, though before he could continue Carlisle motioned to Jasper and said, "Hold on a sec, if you can teach us how to do this we need to get the others here too so you only have to explain once. Is that okay?" Harry just shrugged as he didn't care, he was just glad they weren't making him leave.

Not even a minute later Esme, Emmett, and lastly Edward who had been back at the house with Bella sped into the clearing. Harry watched as Edward seemed to listen to Carlisle then turn to Harry in astonishment while Jasper informed Esme and Emmett about what had happened. Harry followed after the others as they retold what they knew keeping his hand in Alice's as he liked the feeling, no one had done so before always preferring to grab his arm or wrist to drag him along.

When they all seemed to look to him once they came within hearing distance of the what sounded like a herd of antelope he spoke hesitantly as they were all focused on him. "Uh, well you know how venom floods your mouth when you are hungry or you get umm a. aroused? Or when you're particularly angry or sad at something?" Here nods came from all around, and Jasper seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face, he continued, "Well have you noticed that the venoms taste different?" At this the others paused, not actually having ever paid attention to the slight difference before slowly nods came from all around and Alice seemed to be bouncing in place. "All you really have to do is bring the feeling to the front that you want to use, so say you want the animal to be calm, think of something calming or at first it's easier to bring a strong emotion forth like sadness. Really the only time bites hurt are with a malicious emotion or intent behind them like anger or uncontrolled hunger, not caring what the recipient will feel wether that's because you are too hungry to notice or because some don't care, like mast..I mean some people." Harry stumbled over calling his master uncaring as if that got back to him James would be very mad indeed. "So what I usually do is go to the animal I need to feed from and sort of, I dunno letting it know I don't mean it harm and that I'll let it go, you know, when I'm done? Not just charging at it and taking it down ya know? Yeah, umm I dunno if I, I mean I'm not that good at explaining but," here he trailed off as they all seemed to be thinking it over then a small hand, just a tad bigger than his though not by much, settled on his arm causing him to look slightly up and to the right at Alice who was smiling at him.

"That was actually very well said, I can't believe we never noticed before now! So thank you. I wanna try! So, calm right? Will peacefulness work too?" Alice was definately bouncing in excitement now pulling a smile from Harry.

"I, I think so? I'm not sure I don't really know what that really feels like, but it's a good feeling right? Then it should work." Harry smiled at her again then a blissful feeling washed over him causing him to blink in astonishment and if he were human tears would have been falling down his face as his first taste of peacefulness was given to him. Wrapping his arms around himself he curled inwards slightly and stuttered out, "St..stop. . Why are you being cruel? Wh. why would you something so mean?" Here he turned wide hurt green eyes to the alarmed Jasper who reached out to him in confusion. "Why would you taunt me with such an emotion when I'll never feel it again!" Blinking rapidly Harry backed away from them before turning, planning on fleeing, and accidentally running into a broad chest then equally broad arms came to wrap around him causing him to struggle and frantically say, "Let me go! Please! I didn't do anything to you let me go!"

Gentle words were spoken but Harry ignored them withdrawing into his mind behind his walls going limp in Emmett's arms making the vampires around him to frantically try to figure out what was wrong as he was just staring unseeingly out in front of him. He wasn't aware of being swung up into Jasper's arms or that Jasper was feeling guilt beyond belief at causing him to go into this state.

Jasper kept his face impassive as the group quickly made their way back to the house before gently laying his precious cargo onto his and Alice's king sized bed. When a hand came to rest on his arm he sat on the couch in their room and pulled her to stand between his legs as he buried his head in her stomach. Alice gently started carding her fingers through his hair murmering soothing words saying he couldn't have known and that she was sorry she hadn't seen it fast enough causing Jasper to just shake his head and say, "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have forced a feeling on him anyway. I know how skittish sex slaves can be, Maria had tons of them. I should have known better, I just, I wanted him to know what peace felt like! He should be able to have peace more than anyone else! It's not right how he's treated! I, Alice, I can't send him back!"

At this Alice was silent for a minute thinking on the vision that just flashed through her head before a large content smile crossed her face, "I can't either. Jasper, I think, I think he's our third."

AN: soooo Cliffie...lol I'm working on the next chapter already so stay tuned! and please tell me how you liked/disliked it! no flames though please! :)


End file.
